The present invention relates generally to testing of milking apparatuses. More particularly the invention relates to a diagnostic apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1 and a method of testing executed via this apparatus. The invention also relates to a computer program and a processor-readable medium.
Today's milk production units for extracting milk from cows, buffaloes, goats, sheep and the like are highly efficient in terms of extracted milk volume per animal. However, since the milking equipment may be relatively expensive, it is key to minimize the downtime due to testing and service. Therefore, it is desirable that any scheduled testing of a milking machine can be effected in the most efficient way.
Some testing can be carried out during normal operation of the milking machine, so-called wet or dynamic testing. WO 2007/100280 shows one example of such testing, which, of course, is advantageous from a utilization point-of view.
However, other types of test may require that the equipment is temporarily shut down, for example tests investigating the function of the teatcups. WO 01/32004 describes an apparatus, which includes one or more artificial teats for introduction into a respective teatcup under test. Here, the artificial teat has a collapsible chamber for analyzing the pulsation pressure waveform exerted by the teatcup when operating.